wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Grim Batol
| ruler = Garshilan (Red dragonflight), Deathwing (Black dragonflight) | affiliation = Black dragonflight, Twilight's Hammer (Cataclysm), Red dragonflight (Pre-cataclysm), Wilhammer Clan (Formerly) | loc = Twilight Highlands }} :Were you looking for info on the Grim Batol 5-man dungeon? Grim Batol is a mountain fortress located in the Twilight Highlands. It has great walls and spires that reach toward a steel-gray sky, but the stronghold’s bulk is underground. Founded by Wildhammer dwarves and later captured by orcs, a flight of red dragons now command Grim Batol. The dragons guard a secret power within the fortress and let no one near.World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 17 The entrance is at , where you follow a path curving south to get to it at . Do not try to enter from southeast Wetlands near its position on the map; you must take the north entrance. History War of the Three Hammers After losing in a three way civil war between themselves, the Bronzebeards, and Dark Irons, Khardros of the Wildhammer clan led his people north through the barrier gates of Dun Algaz. It was here that they founded their own kingdom within the mountain of Grim Batol. After years of bitterness, Thaurissan, leader of the Dark Iron clan, launched a double-sided attack from his city in the Redridge Mountains against both Ironforge and Grim Batol in hopes of taking all of Khaz Modan. Thaurissan led his forces against Ironforge while his sorceress wife, Modgud, attacked Grim Batol. The Bronzebeards were able to push back the Dark Iron assault which had been led by Thaurissan at Ironforge. As Thaurissan withdrew to Redridge, Modgud's forces began to break through the gates of Grim Batol. Modgud then used her sorceress powers to call for the shadows from the earth to attack the Wildhammers within their own fortress. The Wildhammers viciously fought back against the shadows and the Dark Iron forces. Finally, Khardros was able to push through the invading onslaught and slay Modgud. Leaderless, the remaining Dark Irons began a hasty retreat to Redridge only to be intercepted by the Bronzebeard army which had come from Ironforge to assist Grim Batol. The remaining Dark Iron forces were crushed between the Wildhammer and Bronzebeard armies. Following the total defeat of Thaurissan, the Wildhammers returned to their home in Grim Batol. What they had found was that the death of Modgud had left an evil taint in their fortress. The Wildhammers found Grim Batol uninhabitable and founded a new home in Aerie Peak. Aftermath of the Second War During the Second War, Grim Batol was the center of all refining operations for the Horde's navy. It was also the main base of the Horde's dragon breeding program, where Alexstrasza the Red was kept captive and forced to produce red dragons to be used as mounts for orc dragonriders. The Horde used the Demon Soul and Dark Iron chains to control the red brood. Grim Batol remained in orc hands long after the collapse of the Horde and the destruction of the Dark Portal, largely due to the power of their dragons. Eventually, thanks to the efforts of a band of unlikely heroes led by the mage Rhonin, Alexstrasza was freed. The dragon queen immediately set about incinerating every orc she could find, utterly destroying the power of the Dragonmaw clan (in Azeroth) and killing the orc warrior (former warlock/former shaman) Nekros Skullcrusher. World of Warcraft timeframe Members of the red dragonflight were left behind to keep watch over Grim Batol, and for years they successfully guarded its desolate halls from further intrusion. The red wyrm Garshilan leads the fortress' defenses, aided by the young Acridistrasz and the Dragonspawn Baleflame.Lands of Conflict, pg. 73, 74 The ruins of the orc caravan that tried to escape the fortress can still be seen strewn around the entrance. In the novel Night of the Dragon, it is revealed that Deathwing, the insane Black Aspect and ancient enemy of Alexstrasza, resides deep inside Grim Batol. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm The arrival of the Twilight's Hammer, a sinister cult who worshipped Azeroth's malefic Old Gods, seduced by Deathwing's thirst for absolute domination over Azeroth, has claimed the Twilight Highlands as its base of operations. The black dragonflight has driven off the agents of the red dragonflight who guarded Grim Batol so that it may be used as a fortress for training Deathwing's minions. The halls of Grim Batol run so deep into the highlands that it is unknown to what twisted end the Twilight's Hammer is using this doomed dwarven marvel. Called to action by the red dragonflight in the Twilight Highlands, adventurers will be charged with putting a decisive end to the foul machinations developing within. The army within is lead by General Umbriss. In World of Warcraft Up until World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Grim Batol was a subzone in the southeastern Wetlands. The fortress itself was inaccessible, consisting solely of a mountain road leading to a massive, closed door. The surrounding area was populated by various elite level 60+ red dragonkin and , a mighty red drake. In Cataclysm Grim Batol is an instance in the World of Warcraft: Cataclysm expansion. Now part of the new the Twilight Highlands zone, it contains a 5-man dungeon named Grim Batol.BlizzCon 2009: Cataclysm dungeons by Michael Sacco Aug 22nd 2009 at 10:30PM Media Images File:grimbatol003.jpg|The first inner gate File:Grim Batol doorway.jpg|Grim Batol in the noon sun File:Grim Batol.jpg|The mountain fortress by night File:HELP.jpg|"HELP" File:TwilightHighlands official3.jpg|Grim Batol in Cataclysm Videos WoW Pro Lore The Battle for Grim Batol-1369316298|The Battle for Grim Batol References External Links de:Grim Batol es:Grim Batol fi:Grim Batol fr:Grim Batol it:Grim Batol nl:Grim Batol pl:Grim Batol Category:Mountains Category:Forts Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Lands of Conflict Category:Dwarf territories Category:Dragon territories Category:Warcraft Adventures locations